The Grezmeir Kingdom
The Grezmeir Kingdom (pron. Grey-Mare) Founded by the wealthy aristocrat Gehlen Grezmeir. Initially only meant to have a large manor to house exiled family members, the spot chosen for the manor was within the near millennia-abandoned territory of the Kzlkan peoples, whose surviving bloodlines had long ago blended into the rest of the realm. Once Grezmeir was established, and economic ties were made with Ilia, many peoples of overcrowded cities began to flock to the new self-proclaimed Kingdom, where within a decade several dozen villages had been founded; in the first thirty years Grezmeir grew in size to become a Kingdom administering eleven territories within its boundaries. There were, by then, fifty eight villages, six major cities aside from the Grezmeir Palace, two universities and a standing army of almost two thousand. Vel Grezmeir, great grandson of Gehlen Grezmeir, took the throne in Khanos 264, and initiated a series of industrial campaigns that spurred both economic and military growth. The Grezmeir army was increased from less than two thousand to over six, with conscription taking place in the major cities, advertised in most of the villages by a rigorous military campaign movement. When the Grezmeir line ended, and the Zsynikof line ascended, various economic reforms were implemented, increasing trade tariffs but also increasing industrial output. Major steel mining operations were established in the east mountains. With the Vysalos line came major reforms in agrarian aid and education, with royal supplement fostering countless architectural projects in small villages and schools being built in nearly every village within a sixteen year span(the plan was for twelve years, but disagreements within the workers’ unions delayed progress several times). Ilian politicians took note of progress in Grezmeir, and took steps to imitate many of their successes. The Grezmeir Union of Armies, which was founded to manage the large conscription programs, seemed to fester as time grew, with corruption amongst the union leaders giving way to massive deterioration within the ranks and within the political element. Left unchecked, this problem only grew worse, until a great split occurred within the Grezmeir UoA that would never mend, and that would only serve to destroy the Kingdom as it was. Workers Unions in the northwest, left unsatisfied through what was believed to be corruption within the royal halls - although it was in fact within the UoA - were rallied and organized by the largest splinter group of the Grezmeir military - the ‘Bisil Nekryos’ or the ‘guardians of Nezyklaer’ - who sought the removal from power of what they saw as corrupt Royalty. With the disgruntled workers formed into a force united by a common cause, the Bisil Nekryos boasted a formidable force, one that would take advantage of the broken military and overthrow Grezmeir. It was one of Grezmeir’s most decorated Generals, Vakjtrudas - who became a Commander of the Bisil Nekryos - that led the siege of Grezmier Palace, effectively ending the Royal lineage, centralizing his power and crowning himself Emperor of the newly-christened Nezik Empire.